Vehicles, including autonomous vehicles, can include a variety of vehicle control systems that can be used to perform various functions. The vehicle control systems can be coupled with a variety of sensors that facilitate performance of these functions by the autonomous vehicle. However, the functions that an autonomous vehicle is expected to perform can change, sometimes within a short time-frame. As such, there exists a need for an autonomous vehicle that is able to more effectively perform those functions by adapting to its environment and the demands placed upon the autonomous vehicle by that environment and its users.